The present invention generally relates to time pieces worn by individuals, and particularly to a watch apparatus which is capable of redirecting ultraviolet light to avoid the obstruction of "tanning" rays from the Sun.
Transmitting tanning rays from the surface of the watch to the skin beneath the opaque components of the watch is a difficult problem to address. For example, a watch could be designed completely of translucent parts which would allow light to pass straight through to the skin. However, this poses significant financial and logistical barriers when considering the complexity of the internal components. Producing transparent time measurement components would not only be very expensive, but would also require a revamping of existing manufacturing facilities. Another possibility would be the use of carefully positioned mirrors to reflect ultraviolet rays around the watch components. This method avoids the component manufacturing problem, but it poses two substantial barriers of its own. First, the smaller the wavelength of electromagnetic radiation becomes, the more difficult it is to reflect. Ultraviolet light is made of very short wave lengths that are significantly shorter than visible light wavelengths. The cost of producing mirrors of a quality that would reflect the percentages of ultraviolet light necessary to achieve even tanning would be high. Second, accurate alignment of the mirrors would be crucial in order to avoid creating "hot spots" as well as to evenly tan the skin. Such an accurate alignment of mirrors would require a more complex manufacturing process than is necessary to obtain the desired results.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a personal timepiece which will enable tanning rays from the Sun to reach the user's skin when the time piece is worn, at a low cost and an attractive design.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a wristwatch that is constructed such that the opaque components do not obstruct the ultraviolet rays from the Sun which are necessary to enable the skin beneath the wristwatch to tan.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a tanning-enabled wristwatch which may be constructed in a variety of shapes and sizes.